Don't Follow
by mandancie
Summary: Tag to Trial and Error. Dean had very strong emotions when he told Sam to stay in the house. Here is a three-shot on why Dean was so adamant in wanting Sam not to follow him. I hope you enjoy it! Read and Review. Rating T to be safe. Protective!Dean Warning: Non-con Implied in later chapters. Nothing Graphic. Please read A/N in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Part One 1986

_**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me, I still do not own Supernatural. It belongings to Eric Kripke**_

_**To an AWESOME beta; AlElizabeth! Thank you so much! :)**_

_**Tag: "Trail and Error"**_

_**Dean: I'm need you safe. That's what I need**_

_**Sam: When am I...when are we ever safe.**_

_**Dean: ...You stay here, I'm going out there. If land shark comes knocking, you call me. If you try and follow me, I'm going to put a bullet in your damn leg."**_

**A/N: I always thought when Dean threatened to shoot Sam in the leg, they were pretty strong emotions to portray out. So here I am doing a three-shot on why I think Dean was so adamant in Sam staying in the house in "Trial and Error." I hope you enjoy.**

**Don't Follow Part: ONE**

As long as Dean could remember, telling Sam to stay behind never worked. It didn't matter if he coaxed, bribed, or threatened. If Sam had it set in his mind to follow Dean, he was going to. For as long as Sam could walk he was always one step behind Dean. To Sam his place was always with Dean. He never liked to see Dean by himself. Sometimes, Dean didn't mind having his brother behind him. Sometimes it was annoying. And most of the time Dean didn't complain when he was there. He could always know that Sam was with him. Even when he wasn't supposed to be. On so many occasions there were times where Sam followed Dean when he shouldn't have.

_1986_

Dean and Sam were in a rundown motel. John was on a hunt. He'd been gone for a few days. Food was running out. On this particular morning, Dean got up early to go to the corner store to buy some cereal for Sam's breakfast.

"D'n," Sam said sleepily. "Where you going?"

"Go back to sleep, Sammy," Dean said putting on his jacket.

Sam, getting off the bed, walked over to Dean.

"D'n, come with," Sam said.

"No, Sammy," Dean said moving Sam back to the bed. "I want you to stay here. I'll be back in a little bit."

He grabbed the emergency money and headed out the door. Sam sat on the bed and started crying. He didn't like being alone. After a little while, Sam got it in his head that he had to go with his brother. Sam got up and walked over to the door. He was happy that he could reach the door knob. He opened the door and walked out of the motel room. No jacket. No shoes. Still in his pajamas and socks. He got all the way to the end of the parking lot when someone approached him.

"Hey kid," a man said. "Where do you think you're going? Come here."

Sam looked up at the stranger and backed up. Dean was walking around the corner headed back to the motel when he spotted Sam. He walked towards him, but when he saw that he wasn't along Dean dropped the bag of groceries and ran over to Sam.

"Sammy!"

Sam turned and saw Dean running towards him. With his short legs he ran to Dean. Dean scooped him up in his arms.

"What are you doing out here, Sammy?" Dean was talking softly to Sam but eyeballing the man that was talking to Sam with a glare that would scare anyone. The man turned and walked away from Sam and Dean.

"I thought I told you to stay in the room," Dean said lowering Sam to the ground. Now really looking at him, he saw that Sam didn't even have shoes or a coat on. "Come on." Dean grabbed his hand and walked over to the dropped groceries. He took his coat off and wrapped it around his baby brother and picked up the bags. With all the bags in one hand and a baby brother in the other, they walked back to the motel room. Dean saw that their room door was still opened. Dean let go of Sam and put the groceries on the ground.

"Sammy, I want you to stay behind me," Dean said. "Okay?"

" 'kay.," Sam said.

Dean started to walk into the room. He felt a small tug on his shirttail. He looked back and saw that Sam had a hold of his shirt. Dean could feel Sam shaking. He didn't know if it was from the cool morning or he was scared. Dean put his hand behind him and wrapped his hand around Sam's wrist. Dean didn't see anything different or wrong in the room, so he figured that Sam had just left the room when he saw him outside. Dean went back out and grabbed the groceries from the ground and put the bags on the table. Then put Sam on the bed to check him out. He didn't like that some strange man was talking to his brother when he turned the corner.

"Sammy," Dean said. "Why did you leave this room?"

"Wanted to come with," Sam said. "You left."

"I was coming back, Sam."

"You left," Sam said, this time with tears in his eyes. Sam didn't like it when Dean was away.

"Okay, okay. But next time, Sammy, when I say stay you have to stay. Understand?"

Sam nodded his head with tears in his eyes.

"D'n mad at me?" Sam cried.

"No, Sammy. I'm not mad. But when I say don't follow, that means stay put."

"But, I want to come,"

"Sammy, what did I say?"

"Don't follow."

"Okay, now let's get you out of those wet socks and warm you up, so you can eat. You hungry?"

Sam nodded.

Dean took off Sam's wet socks. He went in the bathroom to get a towel and to the duffel bag and got out some warmer, dryer socks. He dried Sam's feet and put on the socks. He went to the kitchenette and made Sam's cereal. Sam sat down at the table and ate. Dean shook his head watching his brother eat his breakfast. He learned something that day; if he ever had to go to the store, he would have to wait until Sam was truly asleep or he would just have to take Sam with him. Especially, since now Sam seemed to be tall enough to reach the lock on the door. Dean ruffled Sam's hair while he ate, and then went to make himself a bowl of cereal. He sat with Sam and they ate breakfast together. Sam smiling at Dean while eating.

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first part of this story. I have already written the whole story, but I am only posting one at a time. I will most likely post the second part tomorrow. (if all goes well) **

**Please make me the happiest woman in the world and leave a review. I would love to know what you thought about it. **

**Hugs and Kisses to you all**

**Mandancie**


	2. Chapter 2: Part Two 1992

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural. They belong to Eric Kripke**

**A special thanks to Alelizabeth for beta'ing my story**

**Don't Follow Part: TWO**

**1992**

Sam and Dean were walking home from school.

"Hey Winchester," called from a boy named Jason. He and his friends were a few paces behind Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean both turned to see who called them.

"Hey Jason," Dean said. Sam put his head down, but was still standing behind his brother.

"Winchester, wait up." Jason started jogging up towards them.

Sam was still very shy, so seeing Jason run up on them. Sam had a hold to Dean's shirt tail. Dean put his hand behind him and wrapped his fingers around Sam's wrist. Dean knew that that would calm Sam down enough to let go of his shirt.

"So Dean, where are you headed?"

"We're going home," Dean said.

"Well, me and a couple of guys are going to the beach tonight, you want to come with?" Jason asked.

"Naw, thanks." Dean replied.

"Sandra's going to be there."

"Spending the day with the runt."

"Ditch'em. He looks like he can take care of himself."  
"No," Dean said. He didn't like it when people talked like they know how he was to handled Sam.

Jason, put his hands up in a surrendering motion. "Oh. Okay. Well hopefully I'll see you later." He walked off and headed back to his friends. Dean turned and looked at Sam.

"You okay," Dean asked.

Sam nodded and they headed back to the apartment they were staying at. Later that night, Sam was asleep in the bed. Dean was still up. He knew that the party would still be going on. What could it hurt? Sam was asleep. Their dad wasn't going to be back anytime soon. So Dean decided he would head to the beach and stay for an hour or so. Just in case Sam should wake up, Dean left a note to where he was going. He put it on the nightstand sitting under a glass of water. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the door.

It took about fifteen minutes for Dean to make it to the beach. When he got there, there was music blasting, kids everywhere having fun. He saw Jason and Sandra and a group of other kids standing by a make-shift table out of planks and rocks. There was a small spread of food on it. But in total abundance were the drinks. Dean figured that they were alcoholic drinks. Dean walked over to Sandra and Jason.

"Ahh," Jason said with a grin on his face. "Look who decided to come and join us."

Everyone turned to see who he was talking about and saw Dean walking towards him.

"Hey," Dean said walking to the group.

Jason walked over to Dean and put his arm around his shoulders.

"It's about time you got out. I was beginning to wonder if you knew what fun was." Jason handed the cup he was drinking from to Dean. Dean held up his hand to refuse, but Jason wasn't taking no for an answer. Jason forced the cup into Dean's raised hand. Dean put the cup up to his nose and could basically feel the alcohol in the cup it was so much. Dean shook his head. He was really no stranger to an alcoholic beverage, but he wanted to keep his head about him. He knew he couldn't stay long since Sam was in the apartment by himself.

Sam woke up breathing hard. He had another nightmare. He had a feeling that something wasn't right. He dreamed that Dean was at the beach party and another guy headed to the party was going to appear with a gun and shot three people there, Dean included. Out of habit he reached for the glass of water on the nightstand and that's when he saw the note.

_Sammy_

_I'm at the beach with friends. I should be home in a few hours. Stay there. I'll be home soon._

_Dean_

_I mean it Sammy, stay there._

Sam looked at the note again. He knew that Dean could take care of himself, but he still couldn't shake that feeling that he needed to be there. So he climbed out of bed and got dressed. Sam made sure he had his switchblade that Dean gave him and his phone. He grabbed the spare key and left and locked the door. It was dark out, but he knew that the beach wasn't far from the apartment. It wouldn't take him long to walk it.

He was half way there when he heard some footsteps behind him. He tensed up but didn't stop walking. At first he wanted to see what was so important about the party, but now all he wanted was to get to his brother. Sam tried to walk faster but the people that where following him quickly surrounded him.

"Well, well," Keith said.

Sam looked up and noticed that he didn't look much older than Dean.

"Who's the runt?"

"I think it's that Winchester kid's little brother," another said.

"Is that right," Keith said. He looked down at Sam. "What's your name?"

Sam didn't say anything. He just kept his eyes forward. Just past the guy in front of him, he could see the beach and he knew that Dean was there.

Keith grew tired of waiting for a reply, so he grabbed Sam by the arms and shook him a little.

"Hey, dude," Sam heard one of the guys called behind him say. "Let him go," another said.

"No, I'm going to get him to speak."

One of the guys walked off and headed for the beach. "Man, just leave the kid alone."

Keith let go of Sam and pushed him to another boy who was still behind him. Sam looked up at Keith. He was scared and wanted Dean, but he stood his ground. It was important to Sam that Keith stayed there. Keith walked up to Sam and pushed him hard to where he fell on his butt hard on the ground. Tears pricked the back of his eyes, but he didn't want to shed them. He didn't want to cry in front of Keith.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Dean and Sandra were walking along the beach, while the others were at the table getting more drinks. Dean still had the cup that Jason had given him earlier. He didn't drink any. Dean and Sandra talked and talked. He was having a wonderful time. She laughed at his stupid jokes and after a while she looped her arm around Dean's. Dean looked down at his watch and saw that he'd been talking with Sandra for two hours. He was beginning to get a bad feeling. He hadn't plan on staying that long. But he was having a good time with Sandra and lost track.

"Look, I have to go," Dean said.

"What? Why," Sandra replied.

"I wasn't planning on staying this long. I have to get back to my kid brother. I don't want him to worry."

"You care a lot about him don't you?"

"More than you know," Dean nodded. "I had a wonderful time."

"Me too," Sandra smiled leaning her head on Dean's shoulder.

They were heading back with the rest of the group when they saw more guys coming. The guys were talking with Jason when Dean and Sandra walked up to them. Dean could see that one of the guys was upset. When he was in earshot he heard the end of it.

"...I can't stand it when he's bullying people."

"What's going on?" Dean asked as he and Sandra walked up.

"Keith is being an asshole."

"What else is new," Dean said. "What's he doing?"

"He's bullying some kid up the street."

"What?"

"Yeah, he's just a little kid, but he won't let him pass."

Dean didn't like Keith. He was always bullying little kids. There had been many occasions where Dean had to stop Keith from picking on the younger kids at school. So what poor soul was he tormenting now, Dean thought.

"I'll see y'all at school," Dean said stepping away from Sandra.

"You're leaving?" Jason said.

"Yeah, dude," Dean said. "I wasn't going to stay the whole night. I got to get home. See ya."

Dean waved at Sandra and then headed off to head home. When he got to the street, he could see that asshole, Keith, standing over some kid. Dean was getting an uneasy feeling that he couldn't shake. The closer and closer he got to Keith, the more anxious he got. When Dean got close enough to see who Keith was bullying, the anxiety that Dean was feeling changed to rage and anger. It wasn't just some kid he was bullying. It was Sam. Sam was on the ground looking up at Keith with tears in his eyes. He looked like he was in pain. Keith looked like he was about to kick Sam when Dean sprung to action. No one noticed Dean was there, not even Sam, until Keith was punched from behind.

The punch landed in the back of Keith's neck just below his ear. Keith lost his balance and almost fell on Sam. The only thing that kept Keith from falling was Dean had a hold on Keith's arm. Dean swung him around and landed another punch on Keith's nose. Feeling the crack of the cartilage Keith's nose by Dean's fist, Keith let out a gut-wrenching cry. Dean didn't say one word. Usually Dean would threaten anyone that hurt Sam, but today he was livid. Seeing Sam on the ground, knowing how Keith was with other kids, Dean knew what had to be done, and he did it; protect Sammy. Dean walked over to Sam and helped him on his feet. Dean brushed the dirt and gravel off of Sam and he grabbed hold of his hand and they walked back to the apartment. Neither boy said anything the entire walk home. Sam knew that Dean was mad and he didn't want to get yelled at by his brother.

When they got back to the apartment, Sam walked in and Dean followed.

"Why Sam?" Dean finally said looking at the floor.

Dean was still standing at the door when Sam turned around to face Dean.

"Why did you come? I told you I was going to be back in a few hours." Sam put his head down. "Why do you keep following me?" Dean looked up at Sam. "Why Sammy?"

"I-I don't like to be alone," Sam said in a quiet voice. "You're always there. I woke up and you were gone. I had a bad feeling and I wanted you."

Dean looked up at his brother and saw that he was shifting from one foot to the other, pulling at his shirt hem. He could see that something really spooked Sam and it wasn't that he was gone when he woke up.

"Sammy," Dean said. "Look at me."

Sam stopped moving and looked up at Dean.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

Sam nodded. Dean walked up to Sam.

"Do you want to tell me your dream?"

Sam looked up at Dean. "I dreamed you got shot. A guy came to the beach and shot it up. No reason, just wanted to be a jerk. You and three others got shot." Sam's voice hitched when he got to the part of Dean getting shot. It scared him. In fact it still scared him even though Dean was fine and standing in front of him.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine," Dean said stepping back, stretching out his arms and turning around in a circle in front of Sam. "See, no bullet holes."

"That's because I stopped it," Sam said. Tears now free flowing from Sam's eyes.

"What do you mean you stopped it?" Dean's brow creased. "Sammy, did something else happen before I got to you?" Dean now had Sam's arms in his grip.

"I saw who shot you, and I stopped it. I know you said not to follow you, but I had to," Sam cried.

"What are you talking about?"

"The guy you hit. The one that pushed me down. He was the one that went to the beach and started shooting it up."

"How can you be so sure? It was just a nightmare, Sammy."

"Well, that's what I saw," Sam said backing away from Dean and heading towards their room.

The rest of the weekend they didn't talk about what happened at the beach or Sam's nightmare. Actually they hardly talked to each other the whole weekend. Sam didn't say much when Dean asked him a question. Dean noticed that Sam was pretty much keeping to himself, but it didn't stop Sam from staring at Dean from time to time. Dean knew that he kept staring at him because of that nightmare that he had, but he wouldn't ask about it. When Monday arrived, and they had to go back to school, Dean dropped Sam off at his class and they he headed to his class. On the way to class, Dean ran into Sandra.

"Hey, Sandra," Dean said.

"Hey, Dean, did you hear what happened after you left Friday," Sandra asked.

"No, I stayed home the rest of the weekend. What happened?"

"Keith got beat up," she said.

"Yeah, that I knew," Dean said as they both were walking.

"How did you know that?"

"I was the one that did it. He was bullying my kid brother."

"Oh, well, I guess I can understand that. But did you know what they found on him when he went to the hospital?"

"What," Dean asked standing in front of their classroom.

"He had a gun on him."

"What?!"

"Yeah, he was in so much pain that they had to give him some pretty strong painkillers. And he confessed to having a gun and what he was going to do with it."

"Do you know what he said?"

"He was just going to go to the beach and pick some random kids to shoot. But when he saw a kid walking by himself, he changed his mind and decided to pick on him instead. He was going to shoot him if he wasn't stopped."

Dean dropped his book bag where he stood and ran off.

"Dean," Sandra called after him. But Dean didn't acknowledge her. He kept running.

Dean ran all the way to Sam's class room. He now understood why he had that uneasy feeling when he left the beach. He didn't know why at first why he had that feeling of dread and anxiety. After hearing what Sandra said he understood. He ran into the class and saw that Sam was sitting alone in the back of the class reading a book that he borrowed from the library this past weekend. Dean walked over to Sam and pulled the book out of Sam's hands. Sam was so engrossed in the book that he didn't notice that someone was standing by him, let alone that it was Dean until he looked up.

"Dean," Sam looked up at Dean and saw his eyes were red and bloodshot. "What's wrong?"

Dean didn't say anything he just grabbed up his baby brother and put him in a big bear hug. Dean's 'no chick-flick moment' went straight out the window. When he let Sam go, Dean didn't say anything. He just turned and walked out of the door. Sam just stood there a moment and watched his brother leave his classroom. Dean never told Sam what that was all about, and Sam never asked. They both put that under 'the never talk about again' file that they mutually had.

**The End**

**A/N: Thank you for the response I received for the first part. Please take the time to read and review this part. :) The last part will be posted tomorrow. Thank you all for your continuing support. :) **

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Part Three 1998

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own them! Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke**

**All thanks goes to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story! :)**

**A/N: Here is the last part. I really hope you enjoy this! :)**

**Warning: Implied non-con. This chapter is darker than I've written. If you have a problem with it please don't read. NOTHING GRAPHIC! Just implied.**

**Don't Follow Part: THREE **

**1998**

John promised Dean that he would give him the Impala since he bought himself a truck. Dean so much loved that because he's loved the Impala since forever. He didn't have to walk everywhere. And he and Sam didn't have to be cooped up in the apartment, or motel, that they were staying in at the time. If they wanted to go on a road trip, just the two of them, they could just go. If Dean wanted to go out with his friends or go 'trolling for chicks' (that's what he called it), he could with no problem. This particular weekend Dean was going to spend his time with his new friends that he made when they first moved into that town. They all seemed to become fast friends with Dean when he came into the picture. Maybe because of the fact that he was the only one with a car, and then the only one that could get them into places that they normally wouldn't have been able to get into.

The longer that Sam and Dean stayed in that town, the less and less time Sam and Dean had spent time together. At first, it was just missing meals together. Then it became that Sam was being left alone in the motel for the whole day. He didn't really want to bother Dean with the fact that he was missing spending time with him. Especially since he was having so much fun spending time with his new friends. Sam never met any of them, not that he really wanted to. All he wanted was just to spend one day, one lousy day, with his brother like they did before they moved into this town. Not that he would tell his brother.

It was Saturday night and Dean was planning to go out. Sam was in the room, sitting on his bed, reading. Dean walked out of the bathroom. Sam looked up at Dean.

"Hey squirt, I'm heading out," Dean said. "You going to be okay?"

Sam's shoulders sunk down and he put his head down.

"Yeah," Sam said putting his attention back in the book he had been reading. As much as it hurt that Dean didn't want to spend time with him anymore, he didn't want to take away Dean's freedom.

"You sure."

"Yeah, go," Sam said. "Have fun."

"Okay," Dean said. He grabbed his coat and keys and left out of the motel room. Sam waited until he heard the Impala drive away before he got his jacket. He didn't want to sit alone in this motel, so he decided he would walk to town and maybe go see a movie or go to the library. He really didn't care what he did; he just didn't want to be alone in the motel room. It was only a few miles from where they were staying to the main street in the square. He didn't take him long to get there, since he was so use to running five miles during his training with his dad. He got to a part of the walkway where he had to walk down an alley just to get to the main street where the movie theater was. He decided to walk as fast as he could so that he wasn't there long. It didn't take long for the feeling of regret washed over him. Half way through the alley, he saw some guys standing by a backdoor of the local gym. Sam decided to keep his head down and not look at them and maybe they wouldn't bother him. He was not that lucky. As soon as he was close to the guys, they surrounded him. His heart was beating so hard and fast he thought it was going to beat out of his chest.

"Where are you going, pretty boy," one of the guys said.

"To the movies," Sam said. "Can I please pass?" Sam tried to side-step pass the guy in front of him.

"Looks like he's trying to leave, Carlos," the guy behind Sam said.

"I don't think so, kid," Carlos said pushing Sam back. "I think you're going to come with us, we're going to have a little fun."

Sam didn't like the sound of that, so he tried to make a run for it. He slipped pass Carlos and took off running down the alley. Carlos and his friends took off after Sam. Sam almost got to the end of the alley but they were just a little faster than Sam. They caught up with Sam. Carlos grabbed hold of Sam and pushed him to his friend Jonathan. He held on to Sam and Carlos started punching Sam. In the ribs. In the face. In the stomach. Sam couldn't block any of the blows because Jonathan was holding his arms behind him.

"Carlos, wait." Jonathan said. "Let's have some fun with him."

"What do you mean?" Carlos said rubbing his knuckles. Sam was pretty much limp in Jonathan's hands.

"We are supposed to be meeting up with the new guy. Let's take him with us. We can have more fun there."

Carlos thought about that for a minute. Sam was gasping for breath, having the wind knocked out of him with all the shots to his ribs and stomach. He didn't know what they had planned for him. All he knew was that he was dizzy. His head hurt. He felt sick. And all he wanted was his big brother. He knew that if Dean was here he would make it all better.

_0000_0000_0000_00000_000_

Dean drove to the garage that his new friend's dad worked at. His friend's dad was really cool. He let him use his garage to fix up the Impala when it needed a tune-up and oil change. Dean knew he was meeting the guys here so he waited for them to show up. Dean saw the light in the garage come on and he got out of the car and walked in. He saw his friend standing by the desk.

"Hey," Dean said when he walked in.

"Hey Winchester," He turned around and faced Dean. "Glad you could make it."

"Where is everybody, Carlos?" Dean asked.

"There's been a change in plans." Carlos said with a smirk. "Jonathan and Peter are getting it fixed up now."

Dean's brow creased in confusion. "What? What are you talking about?"

"We're going to have a little fun tonight," Carlos said smiling patting Dean on the shoulder. "Well, we kinda started before you got here."

"Okay," Dean answered, slightly uncertain but glad that his friends were including him in their activities.

"Is it ready?" Carlos called to the back.

"Yeah," Jonathan called back.

"Well, bring the piñata out," Carlos said full on smiling now.

Jonathan and Peter were carrying someone that was tied up like a Christmas turkey. Dean looked at that poor soul that was tied up and got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. When he saw the person's hair his stomach began to turn flips. Dean's hands began to clench by his sides. His fingernails digging further and further in his hand. He didn't even notice his hands were beginning to bleed. He didn't know why anger was filling up in his chest. Not until the poor soul lifted his head. Dean looked into the face of his baby brother. Sammy. Eye bruised, almost closed shut. His lip split on the side. Tears in his eyes. Pure unadulterated rage began to flow through Dean. He was past anger. He was past livid. He was so past all of that that he was calm. It was an eerie, scary calm. Dean was pale white. The only thing that had color on him was his eyes. It was like his once bright green eyes turned dull and they were bloodshot. Dean's eyes never left Sam's. They looked at each other. Unbeknownst to the other guys in the room, it looked as if Dean and Sam were having an entire conversation without even talking. But the one to break eye contact first was Sam. Carlos came up to Dean and put his hand on his shoulder. Dean nearly forgot that they were in the room with them. When he turned and looked at the hand that was intruding in his personal space, Carlos moved his hand and stepped back.

"Hey, Winchester, what's wrong?" Carlos still had a smile on his face like he just cracked a joke.

Dean didn't say a word. He just looked at Carlos, then to Jonathan and Peter who had their hands on Sam.

"Come on, Winchester, come see what we're going to be playing," Carlos said escorting Dean to another part of the garage.

There Dean saw a hook hanging from the ceiling. He knew what was going to be next. So he waited. He wanted them to let go of Sam. All he wanted was for them to take their hands off of Sam's body. Even if it meant that Sam would be hanging from that hook. He just needed a window of opportunity. Everything else Dean would be able to handle. Sam didn't make a sound, not until they put his tied hands on the hook and hoisted him up in the air about five feet off the ground. Sam was hanging from his hands in the air. Sam. Was. Hanging. In. The. Air. A new wave of rage and anger filled Dean. Dean's hands had blood dripping from in between the creases of his fingers. Dean looked up into the eyes of his baby brother, who in turn was looking back at him pleading through his eyes for Dean to help him.

Dean just needed a window to get all three of them. Then it happened. Carlos grabbed Dean's arm and put something smooth heavy and cylindrical in Dean's hand. When Dean looked down, he saw what it was. He looked at it and then up at Sam. It was a lead pipe. For the first time a happy expression came across Dean's face. He smirked. Everyone misread why Dean was smiling. The three other guys were laughing. Dean looked up at Sam. He waited until he knew he had Sam's full attention. He closed his eyes and then opened them. In that one movement of action, Dean basically told Sam to close his eyes. Sam did a slight nod and complied. Dean knew Sam was scared, but he didn't want Sam to see what was about to happen. He closed his eyes, but heard everything. Dean swung that pipe and it made contact with the back of Carlos' head. Sam kept his eyes close but could hear the lead pipe hit flesh. It continued on and on. Hit after hit. Until Sam could no longer hear cries of pain anymore. Dean continued to beat them well after they stop resisting.

"D'n," Sam cried. His eyes still closed.

Dean swung the pipe one more time hitting its mark and then he dropped it on the floor. Dean walked over to the workbench and grabbed a shop towel that was there. He wiped the blood off of his face. He grabbed the control module that Jonathan had to hoist Sam in the air and lowered Sam back to the ground. Dean pulled out his bandana out of his back pocket and folded it until it was a wide enough strip. Dean walked over to Sam, whose eyes were still closed. He put the bandana across his eyes. Sam started shaking and whimpering when he felt the cloth on his eyes.

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean said."It's just me." Sam began to calm down at the sound of his voice. Dean didn't want Sam to see what the room now looked like. Bodies bloody broken and bruised sprawled out on the floor. Blood everywhere. The three boys that were laid out on the floor were barely breathing, but Dean didn't care. They had hurt his Sammy. No one hurts Sam. Not on his watch. Dean untied Sam's hands and feet. Sam reached up and tried to remove the bandana, but Dean put his hands over his eyes.

"Leave it," Dean said. "You don't need to see this."

"D'n," Sam cried. "Wh-what's going on?"

"Don't worry about it, Sammy." Dean picked Sam up in his arms. Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder. His arm wrapped around his neck. As Dean continued to talk to Sam, he sounded detached but the lull in his voice being calm and steady relaxed Sam. Dean carried Sam to the car and placed him in the passenger seat. He closed the door and went to the driver side got in and drove off. When they got back to the motel, Dean got Sam out of the car and carried him inside. When inside, Dean put Sam on the bed.

"Sammy, don't take this off until I say, you understand?"

Sam nodded. Dean got up and went to his duffel bag and pulled out some clothes and a trash bag. He went in the bathroom. Dean stripped out of the blood soaked clothes and put them in a trash bag that he had brought in with him. He took a shower and washed off all the blood that was on him. He knew he needed to tend to Sam and his wounds, but he didn't want to see him with all that blood on him. He stayed under the steaming hot water until the drain at the bottom of the tub had no longer had the red hue going down it. When he finished showering, he stepped out and dried off. He looked at himself in the mirror and realized that he wasn't upset or angry about what had happened. He was strangely calm. He just killed three guys, but he felt like it was nothing. Like he did what had to be done. He wasn't nervous. He wasn't shaking. He was just calm. Now that he was cleaned from the attack he put on is so called friends, it was time to take care of Sam. When he finally came out of the bathroom, he saw that Sam didn't move not one inch since he placed Sam on the bed. Dean put the trash bag on the floor near the bathroom and walked over to Sam and took the blindfold off. Sam didn't open his eyes. Tears streaked down Sam's face.

"Sammy," Dean said quietly and calmly. "Open your eyes."

Sam blinked open his eyes. Squinting, adjusting to the light in the room. He looked at Dean. Sam noticed that Dean's hair was still damp. Which means he was in the shower. Sam got a chill that went down his spine. He knew, whatever Dean did, he did for him.

"Dean," Sam finally found his voice. Dean was checking out the bruise on Sam's eye.

"Sammy, why did you leave this room?" Dean asked feeling his ribs now seeing if any of them were broken. Sam hitched when Dean passed one part. And he lifted Sam's shirt to get a better look.

"I really...really wasn't following you," Sam gasped out. Dean looked at him as if to continue talking. "I...was...going to... the movies. They jumped me...in the...alley."

"Why did you go down that alley, Sam? You know what's out there."

"It was the only way to the theater." Sam looked at Dean.

"Why didn't you just ask me to give you a ride?"

"You seemed like you...didn't want me around. Ever since you got the car, you haven't been staying around. I didn't want to be a burden of you always taking me somewhere."

Dean put his head down and got up from kneeling down on the floor.

"D'n," Sam's voice sounded scared again. Dean turned and faced Sam. "Did you kill them?"

"You don't get to ask that question. Understand." Dean said. The firmness of his voice gave Sam his answer. New tears began to form in his eyes.

"Go get cleaned up," Dean said in a softer tone. "As soon as you're done, we're leaving."

Sam got up and walked over to his bag and pulled out some more clothes.

"Sammy," Sam stopped and faced Dean. "Give me your clothes that you have on, okay."

Sam nodded and slowly walked towards the bathroom.

"Sammy," Dean called out again. Sam stopped again but didn't turn around. "Did anything else happen that I need to know about?"

Sam, still not facing Dean, just stood there for a second and went in the bathroom and closed the door. Sam got out of his clothes, opened the door just enough for his arm to come out and tossed out his clothes. He closed it back and turned on the shower. He let the hot water soothe his aching shoulders from being hung by his hands.

Dean picked up Sam's clothes and started to put them in the trash bag with his. That's when he noticed it. There was a stain in his boxers. Dean looked closer and realized it was blood. There was blood in his boxers. Now after everything that happened tonight, now a flood of emotions overtook Dean. Tears flowed from his eyes. Dean looked at the bathroom door. He wanted so much to go in there and just scoop Sam up in a hug and let him know it was going to be okay, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet. He wanted to go back to that garage and do even more damage to those assholes that at one time he put in front of his brother, but he stayed. He put all of Sam's clothes in the bag and began to pack all of their belongings. When Sam came out of the bathroom, Dean was sitting on the end of the bed with his head down.

"Dean," Sam called out.

Dean looked up at Sam. Sam looked at his face and could tell that he had been crying. A new level of fear overtook Sam. Dean got up and walked over to Sam and picked him up and just hugged him. It surprised Sam a little being hoisted into Dean's arms. It took a second before his arms went around Dean's neck. Then Sam heard what Dean started saying. Dean, in a whisper, apologized over and over.

Later that night, the Impala drove out of town with two passengers that never spoke about what happened in this town. And NEVER came back.

**The End**

**A/N: I know this was darker than I've written before but I wanted to show why Dean was so adamant to keep Sam in the house when they were hunting the hellhound for the first trial. I hope you liked my three-shot. Please leave a review and let me know how I did! :) **

**A/N: Thank you to you all who have favored and followed this short story! Thank you so much for the kind reviews!**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**


	4. Chapter 4: 1998 part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. It belongs to Eric Kripke.**

**A special thanks to _AlElizabeth_ for beta'ing my story! :)**

**A/N: For _doyleshuny_ and _Er-BearG32 _who asked for a follow-up on the last chapter. I so hope you like it. It's very angsty! Non-con is implied. NOT GRAPHIC. **

**Part Three: 1998 part 2**

Dean drove and drove. Neither he nor Sam said anything. The only thing that was in Dean's mind was getting Sam as far away from that wretched town and those assholes. Twenty miles… Fifty miles… Still nothing. A whole other state, still Sam and Dean said nothing to each other. The only reason they stopped the Impala was to put gas in the car. Dean would go into the store and get some snacks and pay for the gas and then they were back on the road. Dean got in the car again and put what he bought between them and started the car moving again. Sam looked down at the bag and saw what was in it. Then he stole a glance up at his brother. He so much wanted to talk to him, but he didn't know what to say. He knew it was his fault and that Dean was mad at him, but he just couldn't bring himself to open his mouth. Then, how could he tell him what they did to him. He couldn't. Dean couldn't know. He would really blame Sam. How could he let them do that to him? He couldn't tell Dean.

Dean looked over at Sam. He couldn't help but shake his head. Sam's already been through so much and now he had to deal with this shit as well. How could I hurt him like this? All he wanted was to spend time with me and I pushed him away. What kind of brother am I? He couldn't even come to me to get a freaking ride! None of this wouldn't have happened if Dean did what he was suppose to do; protect Sammy. No, he just had to want a life. He had to spend time with those assholes more than his brother. What kind of brother was he? He's not awesome. He put Sammy on the back burner and now he had been attacked because of it. How will he ever forgive him? Dean fought back the tears that stung his eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a sign for a motel so he decided that they had driven for long enough. It was time to get a room and do what needed to be done: talk.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel, got out, checked out a room and drove to the door of the motel room.

"Get your things," Dean said with sadness in his heart.

Sam became worried. Dean sounded upset. He was mad at him. He didn't know what was going to happen now. Sam slowly got out of the car; Dean was already at the door. He turned and saw Sam walking slowly towards him and the guilt was just eating Dean up. He doesn't trust me anymore. He doesn't even want to be near me. Dean opened the door and walked in.

Sam watched Dean walk into the room. He's mad at me. He doesn't even want to be seen with me. How could I do this to him? He's done nothing but sacrifice everything for me. Now he's ashamed of me. Tears prick the back of Sam's eyes. He walked in the motel room and saw that Dean was sitting on the end of the bed.

"D'n," Sam said, his voice choked with emotion.

"Please, Sammy," Dean said holding up his hand. "Please… not now."

Sam lowered his head. "I'm sorry, D'n." Sam turned a started to walk out of the motel room. Dean's brow creased in confusion.

"SAM!" Sam froze where he stood. He never heard Dean yell at him like that. Oh he's in for it now.

"Look at me," Dean said, his voice a little calmer. Sam turned to face his brother. "What are you apologizing for?"

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have let them take me," Sam sounded so dejected. "I know I disappointed you..."

"Wait a minute," Dean said standing up facing Sam. "When have you ever heard me say that I am disappointed in you? Never, Sammy. I couldn't be."

Dean walked over to Sam. Sam backed up. Dean stopped and put his hands up.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sammy."

"Dean, can we just drop it," Sam said, his heart beating frantically in his chest, uncomfortable.

"No, we can't." Dean continued walking up to Sam. "I thought it could wait, but obviously it can't. We need to talk about this. I know what happened."

Sam backed up. "What?!" Sam shook his head. "No. You can't...know...you...not...suppose..." Sam began hyperventilating. Dean rushed over to Sam and placed a comforting hand on his chest.

"Sam, I need you to breathe. Calm down for me."

Sam's eyes are shut tight. He's breathing too hard and too fast. Dean grabs Sam's hand and places it on his chest so he could feel his big brother's heartbeat.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean coaxed. "Calm down. It's okay. I promise. I just need you to breathe. In. Out. In. Out."

Dean inhales slowly and exhales just the same, letting his chest rise and fall so that Sam can feel it underneath his hand. Dean can feel Sam's hand tighten, trying to grip his shirt. He knows Sam is trying to calm down.

"That's it, Sammy," Dean praises. "Deep breaths… Calm down."

"D'n," Sam says hoarsely, like he's just run a marathon.

"Don't talk," Dean said. "Just focus on breathing right now. Talk later."

Sam finally opens his eyes and looks up at Dean. Dean sees the fear in his eyes. Sam can see the guilt and disappointment in Dean's. Sam puts his head down and looks at the floor. Slowly Sam's breathing got back under control. He backs away from Dean and walks over to the bed and sits down.

"Sammy," Dean said sitting next to Sam on the bed. "I asked you before, did anything else happen before I showed up. You didn't answer me and I… I need to know. Now. Did they do anything else to you?"

"Dean," Sam said, his eyes large and wet, pleading with his brother to drop the subject.

"Sammy," Dean looked over at Sam. "Tell me what happened."

"I told you. They jumped me. I tried to run. They caught up with me. They held my arms back while one of them hit me."

"What else?" Dean closed his eyes.

"Nothing else."

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam and shook his head. "No. No we are not starting that."

"What?" Sam asked, trying to sound like he didn't know what his brother was talking about.

"You're not going to start lying to me," Dean said. "I saw your clothes. Now tell me what happened!"

Sam put his head down. "It was my fault."

"What was your fault?"

Sam stood up and was about to walk away, but Dean grabbed his wrist and kept him in place. Dean turned his wrist so that Sam was facing him. Sam lowered his head so that his bangs fell in front of his eyes.

"Sammy, look at me."

Sam raised his head and looked into Dean's eyes.

"Tell me, what did they do to you to make you think it was your fault?" Dean just couldn't bring himself to say that word yet. "If anything, this is my fault and I'm sorry." Sam, shocked by what Dean just said, stood there dumbfounded. "I should just stayed with you."

"Did you kill them?" Sam asked

"Sammy," Dean said. "I told you. You don't get to ask that question."

"Dean, I think I have a right to know."

Dean let go of Sam's wrist and put his head down. After a few seconds he looked back up at Sam. "Yeah. I killed them."

Sam didn't see any guilt or remorse in his brother's eyes. It almost frightened Sam. He's brother just killed three people and don't even care.

"Dean..."Sam started, horror rising up in him at his brother's actions. Sure they had been bad people but they had still been _people_, not monsters like the ones their Dad hunted.

"Sam," Dean's voice was monotone, but not angry. "I did what I had to do. They had you hanging from a freaking hook. The only good thing was that bastard, Carlos, put that pipe in my hands first."

Sam looked at his brother; he started to see that same look in his eyes that he saw when he was tied up on that hook.

"Dean," Sam had a little fear in his voice.

Dean, still not looking at Sam, recalled the sight of his baby brother hanging from that hook. All the feelings during those few agonizing moments came flooding back into Dean like a tidal wave. Dean was sitting on the bed, literally shaking. "He gave me that pipe, you don't know how glad I was when he gave me that weapon. All I could see was them hitting you. I looked up at you and saw the fear in your eyes, and I don't know… I guess I snapped. I saw your black eye, your busted lip, and then he wanted play "piñata." Dean huffed a laugh but there was no humor in it. "I swung that pipe as hard as I could at the son of a bitch's head. When I heard that crunching sound," Dean smiled. "I knew they couldn't touch you. Hell, they couldn't touch me. I hit Jonathan next. He fell with a thud, his jaw broken instantly. Peter tried to rush me and I cracked that pipe across his temple. I lost myself. Even though I could see them down on the floor, I still wasn't satisfied. Each time I looked at them, all I saw them hitting you, killing you and thinking nothing of it. So… I guess I gave them a taste of their own medicine. But then what brought me back was your voice."

Sam was standing in front of Dean, tears streaming down his face.

"You called my name. I hit Carlos one last time then stood up. I got you down. I'm sorry I scared you when I covered your eyes, but I didn't want you to see the mess. Then when we get back to the motel and I find out they did more to you. That they..." Dean looked up at Sam. "I so wanted to go back and continue the job."

"Dean," Sam said. "How...how'd you find out? I didn't want to tell you."

"There was blood in your boxers. And when you didn't answer me when I asked you, I just knew. I am so sorry Sammy."

Sam collapsed into Dean's arms.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam said. "I didn't mean to be a burden."

"No, Sammy. You are not a burden." Dean said rubbing soothing circles on Sam's back. "Nobody messes with you. You may be a pain in the ass, but nobody hurts you and lives to tell about it."

Sam sunk deeper into Dean's arms. Dean could feel Sam's feet collapse from under him. The only reason Sam was upright was because Dean was still holding him. Dean could feel him shaking in his arms. He was shaking hard. Dean just held him tighter.

"They hurt me bad, D'n." Sam cried.

"I know they did." Dean said with tears pricking the back of his eyes. "But you don't have to worry about them anymore. Big brother took care of them." Sam nodded against Dean's neck. "Big brother will always take care of them."

Dean held Sam for the longest time. For a while neither brother said anything. Then Dean broke the silence.

"Sammy," Dean whispered. "I know you don't want to think about it, but I have to ask." Sam was already shaking his head in his brother's neck. "Sammy?"

"No, D'n," Sam cried in Dean's neck.

Dean tried to pick Sam up so he was standing again, but the more Dean pulled at his arms the tighter Sam's grip got around Dean's neck.

"Sammy," Dean said. "I have to know. Oh God, I don't want to ask this, but did they use protection?"

Dean didn't think the grip around his neck could get any tighter. Sam was shaking something fierce. Sam was trying to push himself more into Dean's arms he almost made Dean fall back on the bed.

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean said trying to get his balance back. "It's over, I promise. But I have to know."

Sam shook his head in Dean's neck again. Dean closed his eyes and just held his baby brother some more. "It's okay, Sammy. I'm gonna take care of you," Dean cried.

The next day Dean and Sam were in the car. Dean drove to a semi secluded building. There were a few cars in the parking lot when Dean parked the Impala by the building. Sam looked out of the window.

"Do we have to do this," Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "It'll be alright, Sammy. I'll be right there beside you. Okay."

Sam looked over at Dean and then opened up the passenger door. Dean got out and they walked into the clinic building.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :) I am really nervous about this chapter. **

**Much love to you all**

**Mandancie! :)**


End file.
